bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/BFJP: Overseas Units
Grandt= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810527 |altname = JP Grandt |no = 1475 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline by assassinating Estia. Grandt met Elaina in the ranks of mercenaries he had joined in order to carry out his mission. However, when his squad caught Draegar off guard, it wasn't enough to defeat him, and the squad was wiped out. Grandt was heavily injured during the fight, and Elaina, who managed to survive long enough, teleported both Grandt and herself to safety. The days following the failed mission attempt, Elaina and Grandt managed to secure the help of a powerful Summoner from the far dimensions of the Vortex. Securing the regions plagued with the advancing enemy forces of the gods, the final showdown with Draegar was at hand. While Grandt led the final offensive against Draegar by scouting ahead, an explosive battle could be heard from a distance before the offensive party arrived to face the crazed demi-god. As the battle with Draegar commenced, Grandt was nowhere to be found. Bloodstained remnants of a gunblade lay wasted on the battle grounds. |summon = All mighty evils will eventually fall, and I will be the one to bring them down. |fusion = The mission will be accomplished. Now I train. |evolution = I will accomplish my mission, even if it costs me my last breath... |hp_base = 5589 |atk_base = 2257 |def_base = 1883 |rec_base = 1665 |hp_lord = 7298 |atk_lord = 2796 |def_lord = 2354 |rec_lord = 2072 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Flashing Crimson Prescience |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, greatly boosts critical damage & boosts elemental damage |lsnote = 150% crit & 75% elemental damage |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Garuda Impact |bbdescription = 6 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & chance of greatly reducing enemy's Atk for 2 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to reduce enemies' Atk by 50% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 640 |sbb = Garuda Crash |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, adds chance of greatly reducing enemies' Atk for 1 turn at any levels and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemies' Atk by 50%, 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Grito Del Fenix |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, massive 2 turn Atk reduction & adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 3 turns |ubbnote = 75% reduction & 800% multiplier on additional damage debuff |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Ruthless Instinct |esitem = |esdescription = Critical damage boosts BB gauge |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 810526 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Randolph= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810327 |altname = JP Randolph |no = 1481 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Randolph was the first to wake and witness the carnage. Controlling his shock and confusion with great mental fortitude, he discovered that he could sense traces of some type of magical residue. His mind bent on the possibility of tracking down the culprit, he woke and led Ravenna in pursuit. Randolph discovered that he possessed heightened physical abilities after the incident, and each morning he would wake up together with Ravenna in tattered clothing, covered in blood. Eventually, the shadowy forms of a wolf and raven lurking about them became visible. Their grim quest led them to a warlock performing some kind of ritual over the ominous figure of a winged wolf with a raven's head. Randolph immediately recognized the robed man and attacked relentlessly. After a fierce battle, they defeated the warlock and his minions. However, upon touching the artifact, their memories got jolted and to their dread, they discovered that they were the ones responsible for the massacre and random murders they had encountered during their journey. Each night, by being near one another, their shadow beasts would possess their partner--the wolf took over Randolph's body, and the raven took Ravenna's. This possession would then make them lose control over themselves, setting them off on a rampage. Randolph completely lost focus of himself as memories of discovering the artifact and falling prey to its curse in the catacombs flooded into his mind. It is said that later Randolph let out a heartbroken howl that made the earth tremble when he found out that Ravenna had gone missing. To this day, he still searches for his beloved. |summon = My friends... Comrades... Oh, what have I done? Was it...my fault? |fusion = Ravenna, where are you?! To the ends of the world, I shall search for you... |evolution = Rawr!! The Blood Moon calls! Blood! I want blood!! |hp_base = 5167 |atk_base = 2200 |def_base = 1872 |rec_base = 2077 |hp_lord = 6803 |atk_lord = 2756 |def_lord = 2345 |rec_lord = 2616 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = Empowering Soul Howl |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full and boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 50% efficacy |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Cursed Ravage |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable Injury, Curse effects, boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 120% Atk/Rec, 300% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Shadowflame Dance |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, massively boosts own Atk and crit rate at the cost of halving own Def, partial HP drain & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% boost to own Atk, 40% boost to own critical hit rate, -50% Def, 35~50% HP drain, 400% multiplier on additional attack at turn end |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Volsunga Eclipse |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, massively boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns & |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, Rec, 100% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 1000% mutliplier on additional at turn end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Shapeshifter |esitem = Atk Boosting sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when any Atk Boosting sphere is equipped, raises normal hit amount & adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns |esnote = +1 to each hit count, 60% boost to critical hit rate |evofrom = 810326 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Elaina= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830527 |altname = JP Elaina |no = 1478 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Elaina came from an ancestry of sorcerers and mages within Elysia that called themselves the "Light of the Grand." she trained under this guild order from a very young age and excelled fast. After her parents died fighting the northern pirates, Elaina left the guild when she reached adulthood. By this time, she had become an expert of time energy manipulation. She began taking up mercenary contracts to join forces that dealt with threats to the kingdom. When Elysia came under attack from the gods, she was recruited by the royal court to eliminate Draegar, a demi-god sent by the corrupt gods to end the Elysian bloodline targeting Estia. Elaina then joined up with a group of mercenaries to carry out her mission, where she met Grandt. The results of the mission to take out Draegar were disastrous, killing every other mercenary except for Grandt and herself, who just barely escaped death. In desperation, not being able to find another willing soul who would join their mission, she managed to conjure a distress stone together with Grandt, sending it into the Vortex as a beacon for help. The fate of the Elysian bloodline changed when a mysterious Summoner from far beyond reached out and brought aid to Grandt and Elaina's royal mission. |summon = The sands of time will be the destruction of all evil and righteousness alike.. |fusion = The final battle approaches, I must be at my best! |evolution = I feel stronger with you around, Summoner. Let's finish this battle! |hp_base = 5278 |atk_base = 1983 |def_base = 2209 |rec_base = 1896 |hp_lord = 6918 |atk_lord = 2487 |def_lord = 2748 |rec_lord = 2367 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Chrono Sanctuary |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments & 10% damage reduction |bb = Chronosphere |bbdescription = Removes all negative status ailments, recovers a great amount of HP for all allies, gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage from Earth, Light types for 2 turns |bbnote = Heals (2700~3000 + 22.5% of own Rec) HP, 6 BC fill & 10% reduction |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Void Catastrophe |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly reduces damage taken from Earth, Light types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 6 BC fill, 60% crit & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Chrono Catalysm |ubbdescription = 33 combo massive Earth, Dark and Light attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 3 turns, fully recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken from Earth, Light, Dark types for 1 turn |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 33 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 33 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Chrono Barrier |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of taking only 1 damage when attacked |esnote = 15% chance |evofrom = 830526 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Bonnie= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840117 |altname = JP Bonnie |no = 1468 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = A young girl from the mysterious world of Paskua who looks suspiciously like a rabbit. Bonnie became infamous across Grand Gaia thanks to the immense firepower of her cannon, and her infallible shooting accuracy. Finally having gained the recognition she had so desired as a warrior, instead of being forever branded as just another cute face, she felt so relieved that she no longer felt the need to fight. However, one day as she was passing through a forest, she came across a blonde girl atop a giant rabbit who was fighting single-handedly against a ferocious beast to protect the people of a nearby village. At that moment Bonnie realized that fighting for others was just as important as fighting for herself, leading her to unload her trusty cannon to join the battle. She then modified it with hare-like speed, creating an entirely new machine in a matter of seconds. Legends say that the plasma blast she shot at the menacing beast was so powerful that it completely pulverized the monster, along with one of the mountains beyond the forest. |summon = My plasma blaster's trigger is aching for a squeeze! Any bunny want some? He he he! |fusion = Ugh, can't you do this any faster? I would've been done ages ago! C'mon, hop to it! |evolution = All this time I've been fighting to gain a reputation to be proud of. Now the time has come to fight for a good cause! |hp_base = 5201 |atk_base = 2264 |def_base = 2034 |rec_base = 1865 |hp_lord = 6822 |atk_lord = 2839 |def_lord = 2531 |rec_lord = 2328 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Spunky Pink Hare |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate, greatly boosts BB Atk & boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 50% efficacy, 150% BB Atk & fills 4 BC |bb = Coneja Thunder Missile |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, high probable infliction of random status ailment, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Lepus Plasma Blast |sbbdescription = 15 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, high probable infliction of random status ailment & adds Fire, Thunder, Dark elements to attack and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 65% chance to inflict status ailments & 250% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = The Bonnie Special |ubbdescription = 18 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and damage dealt against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & boosts BB gauage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk boost, 300% boost to damage dealt against status afflicted foes |& fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Bonnie Rabbit Pride |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to HP remaining |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining. 50% boost at full HP |evofrom = 840116 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Ravenna= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840327 |altname = JP Ravenna |no = 1484 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Ravenna's shock and horror turned into fury as she followed Randolph's lead to investigate the tragedy and seek vengeance. She discovered that she possessed heightened physical abilities after the incident, and each morning she would wake up together with Randolph in tattered clothing, covered in blood. Eventually, the shadowy forms of a wolf and raven lurking about them became visible. Their grim quest led them to a warlock performing some kind of ritual over the ominous figure of a winged wolf with a raven's head. As Randolph attacked, Ravenna found it odd that the warlock would repeatedly cry out for them to stop and listen. After a fierce battle, they defeated the warlock and his minions. However, upon touching the artifact, their memories got jolted and to their dread, they discovered that they were the ones responsible for the massacre and random murders encountered during their journey. Each night, by being near one another, their shadow beasts would possess their partner--the wolf took over Randolph's body, and the raven took Ravenna's. This possession would then make them lose control over themselves, setting them off on a rampage. Ravenna was torn by despair and guilt, and at that moment, she made the heartbreaking decision to prevent any further bloodshed. It is said that Ravenna fled into the wilderness and threw herself off a cliff. Be it truth or fabrication, there have been witnesses in the area claiming to have spotted gigantic dark wings in the sky that night. |summon = This is not happening... Who did this?! I shall have vengeance! |fusion = My spirit is broken... My soul torn asunder... Farewell Randolph, my love... |evolution = *Screech* Tonight is a good night... To hunt and dye the land crimson! |hp_base = 4606 |atk_base = 1939 |def_base = 1540 |rec_base = 1575 |hp_lord = 6580 |atk_lord = 2770 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 2250 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Silhouette of the Valkyrie |lsdescription = Boosts Thunder, Dark elemental damage, hugely boosts Atk relative to amount of depleted HP & negates critical damage |lsnote = 200% boost to elemental weakness damage, 100% base boost + 2% boost per 1% HP lost, 300% boost total |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Spark Barrage |bbdescription = 1 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes and additional attack on single foe, probable Poison, Paralysis effects, boosts BB gauge & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, 10 BC fill & heals 1800-2100 + 10% Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 15 |bbmultiplier2 = 640 |sbb = Volt Ray |sbbdescription = 1 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), fills own BB gauge to max & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = +300% multiplier per each use up to 5x, 2070% multiplier total, 80% boost to Spark damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 570~2070 |ubb = Land Waster |ubbdescription = 1 combo massive Thunder, Dark attack on single foe, enormously boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Crit damage, 300% Spark, fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 48 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Unholy Awakening |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when any Atk Boosting sphere is equipped, adds Thunder, Dark element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |esnote = 20% chance to survive 1 KO attack |evofrom = 840326 |evointo = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-| Carrol= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850157 |altname = JP Carrol |no = 1472 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = A lovely rabbit tamer from the mysterious world of Paskua. Carrol was in the forest collecting carrots for Bianco when she came across some villagers that lived nearby. As generous as always, she immediately offered them some of the sweets in her basket full of colorful eggs only to hear them scream for help. Puzzled at their reaction, she glanced past them and saw a gigantic hare-like creature covered in a rich brown substance approaching in a frenzy. The sight of the beast surprised Bianco so that he hopped as high as he could, causing Carrol to drop her basket of eggs. All of the mystical colored eggs cracked as they hit the floor, releasing all of the magical force hidden within, and gifting Carrol with unimaginable powers in the process. Fueled by the energy from her precious eggs, Carrol faced the ferocious monster by herself until a girl with rabbit ears wielding an enormous cannon appeared to give her a hand. After they defeated the monster, the villagers showed their gratitude by presenting Carrol and her new friend with two baskets full of the most colorful eggs they had ever seen. The two ladies are believed to then have taken these tokens of appreciation to Paskua to share with their loved ones. |summon = We should always be kind to others, regardless of who they are. So I shall always share my sweets with everyone I meet! Here, have one! |fusion = This power reminds me of the energy hidden inside my colored eggs! Look! Even Bianco agrees! |evolution = Ta-dah! We are back and more colorful than ever! Wow! My pigtails are almost as long as Bianco's ears! |hp_base = 5417 |atk_base = 1961 |def_base = 2183 |rec_base = 1757 |hp_lord = 7116 |atk_lord = 2457 |def_lord = 2734 |rec_lord = 2213 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Rainbow Basket Case |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is above 50%, boosts BC, HC drop rate & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% Atk, Def, Rec, 18% BC/HC & 50% efficacy |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Bianco's Hoppy Ending |bbdescription = 14 combo Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, largely boosts all parameters & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 7 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Vibrant Eggsplosion |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water, Earth and Light attack on all foes, largely boosts all parameters & slightly boosts OD gauge and BB gauge |sbbnote = 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 8% boost to OD gauge & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Incandescent Egg Shell |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Water, Earth, Light attack on all foes, boosts OD gauge fill rate, fills all allies' BB gauge to max & adds Light barrier |ubbnote = 25% OD fill rate, 25,000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Sweet Disposition |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts BC efficay & BC, HC drop rate |esnote = 15% boost |evofrom = 850156 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts